charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Cole Turner
Early History Cole was born in 1885 to California state assemblyman Benjamin Colerige Turner and a demon mother named Elizabeth. ("Coyote Piper") Benjamin was murdered by Elizabeth in 1885 and, after Cole's birth, his mother took him from Earth and raised him in the Underworld. Cole grew up despising his human side for its weaknesses, becoming a powerful demon with a reputation as a killer under the name Belthazor. ("Coyote Piper") Cole became a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn, who served the Source of All Evil. ("The Demon Who Came in from the Cold") He made a reputation for himself as an assassin who could kill any witch, an athame being his weapon of choice. Cole was hired by the Triad to get close to and kill the Charmed Ones. To do so, Cole returned to Earth in his human guise and was set up as an assistant district attorney in San Francisco. ("The Honeymoon's Over") Agent of The Triad Cole first meets the Halliwells in the season premiere of Season 3, in which he investigates the attack on the sisters' friend Morris. Because the sisters witnessed the attack and foiled the assailant, Cole calls the sisters in as witnesses for the man's trial. We don't learn that Cole is a demon until the end of this episode in which Piper freezes the entire courtroom and Cole is immune. He Shimmers away and kills the demonic judge who has been assigning Guardians to criminals. ("The Honeymoon's Over") Within the next few months, Cole becomes very close to Phoebe and they begin dating. After his first few attempts to assassinate Phoebe and her sisters, he starts protecting them so that his assignment can continue. Eventually he stands up for the sisters and protects them, even though they do not know that Cole and Belthazor are the same person. Cole and Phoebe both fell in love with each other. During his time as Belthazor he is possessed by the demon of Rage, Andras, he is forced to try to destroy the sisters. Belthazor vanquishes Andras, but is wounded by the Charmed Ones, who are able to create a Vanquishing potion from Belthazor's flesh. At this point, The Triad attempts to kill Cole. Cole turns on them, supposedly killing them in the process before fleeing back to his apartment to recuperate. ("Power Outage") When Phoebe goes to see Cole at his apartment, she finds that Cole is wounded and calls Leo to heal him. Leo tries to heal him but realizes that something is terribly wrong when he finds that he can't heal all of him, only his human half. At this point, Phoebe discovers that Cole is Belthazor and that he refused to kill her because he loves her. When Prue and Piper, who are working with a demonic Bounty Hunter, break in to Cole's apartment, Cole grabs Phoebe and shimmers to the mausoleum, proclaiming his love for her. Heartbroken, Phoebe fakes Cole's death to keep him from being Vanquished by her sisters and tells him to run. ("Sleuthing With the Enemy") Outlaw Demon Cole does not return until Prue is put under a spell and married to a warlock in order to contaminate all the sisters, and the Book of Shadows, with evil. He claims that he is no longer going to be evil and that he can repress his demonic half in order to be with her. Phoebe goes to Cole for help in finding Prue, all the while telling him that she doesn't want anything else to do with him. ("Bride and Gloom") Phoebe and Cole grow closer as he helps free her from a psychic link with Beau who was cursed in a time loop. ("The Good, the Bad, and the Cursed") Cole returns and becomes the Charmed Ones' demonic ally, working alongside them. He even witnesses Piper and Leo's marriage. ("Just Harried") While at Prue's funeral, Cole is attacked by two demon bounty hunters but he quickly kills them. ("Charmed Again") Later on, he discovers that the Source has sent a Chameleon demon named Alastar to spy on the Charmed Ones. Once uncovered, Alastar is attacked by the sisters and flees. The Source kills Alastar and takes his place as the sisters hunt him down. The Source then kidnaps Piper and takes her to the Underworld, where he uses his mental powers to create a fantasy world where Piper is a mental patient, hoping to trick her into giving up her powers to him. Cole and Leo travel to the Underworld to track down Piper while Phoebe and Paige uses a spell to project themselves into Piper's mind. As Piper is about ready to relinquish her powers, Cole attacks the Source repeatedly with energy balls as he stands immobile controlling Piper's mind. Cole is eventually able to wound The Source, but as he attempts to kill the Source his attack is blocked by the Source's Oracle, who dies so the Source can escape. ("Brain Drain") Some time later, the sisters become aware of a demon who is killing witches. After Piper scries for the demon from slime they find, Phoebe and Cole attempt to track the demon down. They are attacked by one of a Scavenger demons, which is feeding on the remains left by the killer. It is at this time that Cole asks Phoebe to marry him in a spur of the moment. When Cole has to embrace his demon side in order to defeat another demon, a Potion is used on him to strip him of his demon side, leaving him merely human. ("Black as Cole") Cole becomes Human Shortly after, Cole and Phoebe are possessed by the spirits of Frankie and Lulu, a criminal couple who find their way to the present through a time portal. They go on a crime spree, stealing a diamond ring and a wedding dress, all so they can get married. At the church, Cole is shot and Frankie's spirit escapes, only to be captured by a spirit named Clyde and sent back in time through the time portal. Then Phoebe accepts Cole's marriage proposal. ("A Paige From The Past") Later, The Seer betrays the Source by contacting Cole and giving him The Hollow to help defeat the Source. The Seer and Phoebe then use their combined abilities to put the Hollow back in its crypt and return Piper and Paige's stolen Powers. Following the Source's death at the hands of the Charmed Ones, his spirit slowly begins to take possession of Cole, infusing him with the Source's powers. ("Charmed and Dangerous") Cole as the Source .]] Cole starts having nightmares of becoming the new Source. He tries to fight becoming the Source, but it keeps him from helping the the sisters with Kurzon, while the sister's deal with Kurzon the Seer attempts to guide Cole on his new dark path. Phoebe casts a spell to hear her heart's desire, which summons her future and past selves to the present. Older Phoebe refuses to tell Phoebe about the events of the future for fear of changing things for the worse. Learning a young and vulnerable Phoebe is in the present, the demon Kurzon attacks Young Phoebe, but Cole protects her. Angry that the seer betrayed him, the source starts to show through and he tells the seer phoebe can't die or Cole's soul dies. Kurzon attacks again, this time wounding Older Phoebe. He is vanquished by the Charmed Ones, but not before Older Phoebe tells Phoebe to marry Cole. This returns the older and younger versions of Phoebe to their own time. ("The Three Faces of Phoebe") Now fully controlled by the Source, Cole orchestrates a number of events to spurn Phoebe to call off her wedding, in order to marry Phoebe in a demonic ceremony (which is disguised as a private ceremony). ("Marry-Go-Round") Shortly after, Paige begins to distrust Cole, and Cole hires a power broker to imbue Paige with a demonic power in order to distract her and her sisters so he can impregnate Phoebe with his evil spawn. Once alone with Paige in the manor, Source plays mind games with Paige, nearly driving her insane if not for her sisters' intervention. At the last moment Cole gains enough control from The Source to save Paige by having other power brokers take the power out of her. Later, The Source and the Seer talk about why he saved Paige, and the Seer believes that it was Cole who saved Paige. She also sees that the Source can't overcome Coles love for Phoebe and that the Source might even love Phoebe. ("The Fifth Halliwheel") When a power struggle breaks out between Cole and the Queen of the Vampires, the Vampire Queen sends a group of vampires to bite Paige and make her a vampire under her thrall. Although they are successful, Cole kills the Vampire Queen and her followers before Paige is fully converted into a vampire. ("Bite Me") As Cole is preparing for his coronation to gain full control of the Underworld and his throne as the source. he is attacked by an evil Wizard who schemes to seize the Source's powers. Phoebe tells Cole shes pregnant and Julie sees that the source isn't holding his humanity back. The seer warns the source that if Coles love gets any stronger that he'll force the source to work with him and then he might lose everything. Phoebe has a vision of Cole killing, and throwing fireballs and working with Demons which causes her to leave him. Cole offers to give up his position as the Source voluntarily, as a final attempt to rid himself of its evil influence. ("We're Off to See the Wizard") However, guided by the Seer, Phoebe uses her baby's powers and kills the wizard before the Power transfer can be complete, nullifying Cole's final effort to become good again. Phoebe then joins Cole as his Queen, and the couple then become the new rulers of the Underworld. With Phoebe's loyalties torn between Cole and her sisters, Phoebe eventually chooses her sisters and Vanquishes Cole and the Source's spirit with him. ("Long Live the Queen") After his death, Cole ends up in the Demonic Wasteland. His powers as the Source are taken from him and embodied in his child and eventually the Seer and the old source. Cole's Return Although he tries to get Phoebe to help bring him back to life, Phoebe refuses and asks him to move on. Cole, now without hope, initially decides to meet his fate, when he accidently steps on a power from a vanquished demon. Cole (not knowing he absorbed the power) kills the beast of the Wasteland and collects more powers he can find. Cole quickly gains demonic powers and seeks redemption again. He comes back briefly to save Phoebe from a bullet, by switching her position with that of the witch hunter. ("Witch Way Now?") He tells her that he isn't giving up on them. However, Phoebe and her sisters aren't about to accept him as their friend anymore. He comes back just as Phoebe is about to get a divorce, and she tells him it is over. ("A Witch's Tail Part 1") Later he talks to Darryl who convinces him that if he loves Phoebe, he should go away, and he finally agrees. However Paige intervenes thinking Cole might be able to save Phoebe, who was heartbroken and wanted to become a mermaid. He disagrees but Paige casts a spell to show him how much Phoebe loves him. He goes to save her, and helps her turn back from a mermaid. But even though she says that she still loves him, she declares that their relationship is still over. ("A Witch's Tail Part 2") He tries to prove that he is still good so that Phoebe will take him back. He saves a future Whitelighter from a fire and is hailed as a hero, by all but Phoebe. Again and again he does good deeds only to be rejected each time by Phoebe, on the grounds that his powers and his nature are evil and that it would only be a matter of time before that nature betrayed her, and by proxy, his goals. Her fears are justified when he is seduced, kissed and momentarily killed by a siren, but he then revives. Phoebe had arrived at the scene and was about to vanquish the siren when Cole, overcome by the very evil she warned him about, destroys the vanquishing potion. He kisses the siren, and turns against Phoebe, strangling her to near death. ("Siren's Song") Alone for many months, Cole goes insane, due to the amount of powers he took in and Phoebe's continued rejection. He also decides he wants to end his life, since he can not be good and he won't be evil. However, he learns that he has become Invincible. Cole is unvanquishable even by the power of three. At many attempts, Cole tries to kill himself, even trying to behead himself, but the Charmed Ones stop him. Cole then decides to team up with demons to help him bring Phoebe back to him, and with every attempt, he loses including trying to steal the power of the Nexus to turn Phoebe evil so they can be together. Cole as an Avatar Cole joins Alpha and becomes an Avatar, a powerful being that is neither good nor evil, and corrupts reality so that Paige is never found. ("Centennial Charmed") However, Paige catches a cold, and every time she sneezes, she orbs into a void, outside of space and time where beings like the Avatars live. So, Paige sneezes at the exact moment Cole changes time. Paige discovers his evil intentions and, with the help of Piper and Phoebe, vanquish him once and for all, or so it seems at the time. ("Centennial Charmed") It was his 118th birthday on the day he is killed. But he wanted the other demons to think he just turned 100 instead of 118. Cole's Afterlife Instead of going back to the Wasteland, this time Cole ends up in a "cosmic void between life and death". It is here that Piper bumps into him after being attacked by a Thorn Demon and is hovering on the brink of death. Cole explains that he is there to help Piper get Leo back after he is taken away by the Elders to be punished for his joining the Avatars. Although Piper is wary of him at first, she soon realizes that Cole is right and takes his advice. In the end, Piper and Leo are reunited. Cole also says that he wants Phoebe not to give up on love and wants her to move on. It is revealed that Cole was the one who arranged for Drake to become human and meet Phoebe, and arranged Piper's attack from the Thorn Demons. How Cole managed to accomplish this remains a mystery. Nor is it clear just what kind of being Cole is now. When Piper asks if he is a demon, ghost, poltergeist, or spirit, Cole said he is none of those things, but did not specify further. His ability to influence the Thorn Demons, make deals with demons, communicate with Drake, appear in Magic School, and teleport at will implies that he may well be alive. But when The Charmed Ones retire, and the next generations take over, there are no signs of Cole. An optimistic look at his last episode could suggest that he has finally found at least some inner peace and redemption. One other interesting theory, based around the capacity in which he helps Piper get Leo back, is that Cole has become a form of Spirit guide aiding lost souls over to the other side or back to their bodies if their time is not up. His claim to have heard Piper's call seems to be part of supporting evidence for this, but given the fact he arranged things to help Phoebe he could have simply been waiting around to show up. His demeanor during his time with Piper may support the theory as well, as he's shown to have become a lot more patient, with an air of tranquility and wisdom about him, though this could just be that he's come to terms with his fate and is at peace with himself. Powers and Abilities As Belthazor As Belthazor, Cole is a demonic soldier of fortune. He is an powerful upper level demon, had a high resistance to damage and was immortal. Vanquishing him required a potion which needed a piece of his own flesh. He can shimmer, throw energy balls, conjure Athame's and possesses super human strength. He also possessed Telekinesis and Pyrokinesis but he's only seen using them once or twice. As The Source of All Evil Cole eventually becomes The Source of All Evil, and as seen possessed most or likely all of the powers of The Source, including flaming, Immortality, Immunity, fireballs, force fields, Electrokinesis, pyrokinesis, shapeshifting, telekinesis, summoning, mind control, possession, Conjuring, Molecular Manipulation, and demonic projection. After Return from Wasterland During his time in the Demonic Wasteland, Cole learns that the serpent beast of the Wasteland feeds on the powers of Vanquished Demons. In taking the powers before the serpent is able to, he eventually defeats the serpent, or at least destroys parts of it, making him able to obtain however many powers are available. Since Cole returns from the Wasteland within 72 hours of Phoebe traveling to the Wasteland, and the fact that we only see about 15 different powers used on screen, the actual number of powers may be as few as 30 or well in to the hundreds or thousands. However, the exact number or type of powers is impossible to determine. Cole is seen on screen using fading, freezing time, casting energy balls, and fireballs, telekinesis , and pyrokinesis, force fields, shapeshifting, regeneration, Reconstitution, conjuring, mind control, summoning, demonic projection, Molecular Manipulation, Chrono-Telekinesis, Sensing, Invincibility, Immortality and Power Granting as he could grant powers to others for a time, but he must posses the given ability. As Avatar As an Avatar, Cole possessed the ability of Reality warping Given the nature of Avatar powers, however, we can conclude that Cole's powers were virtually unlimited, and included, but were not limited to, Energy Waves, Spell Casting, Immortality, Invincibility, Lightning bolts, Pyrokinesis, power containing, the ability to create Illusions, chronokinesis, the ability to remove people from existence, resurrection, Molecular Manipulation teleportation, and time travel, However, when he changes reality to be with Phoebe, he loses his Avatar powers, and reverts to the form of Belthazor. In the Cosmic Void In the cosmic void where he was banished to by The Charmed Ones, Cole still possesses a few powers. He is neither ghost or demon, it still remains unsure what he exactly is. He could transport himself with a grey orb-like power and could move in the blink of an eye without blinking and can Teleport at will possibly. He can communicate with beings on other planes like the Thorn Demons can make any kind of deals with Demons and still has a powerful connection with Phoebe. When she walked passed him, he was looking at her and Phoebe could feel something but ignored the feeling. We can Assume that he still might have some or all of his powers and as he is alive is watching over in secret. Appendices Book of Shadows :(Book of Shadows text:) Cole's Human Form :Cole likes walks in the park, :jazz, fine wine. He's ticklish :(toes and waist especially) He's :an excellent salsa dancer, pretends :otherwise. He likes steak, :medium rare, and artichokes. :He's great in bed. Good stamina. :Belthazor/Cole Turner :Born 1885 :Father: Benjamin (Human) :Mother: Elizabeth (Demon) Laptop ::("We All Scream for Ice Cream," Laptop text:) Subject: Cole Turner Current Occupation: Assistant District Attorney Birth: 1885 Father: Benjamin, State Assemblyman Mother: Elizabeth, Demon (Still alive???) Alter Ego: Belthazor - Demonic Soldier of Fortune Known Powers: The ability to channel unearthly... The ability to shimmer (transport... Evil Allies: The Triad Andras - Spirit of Rage Troxa - Invisible Demon Vinceres - Lesser Demon Darklighters - Lesser demons; kill whitelighters Transforming Into Belthazor Image:Colebelt1.jpg Image:Colebelt2.jpg Image:Colebelt3.jpg Image:Colebelt4.jpg Image:Colebelt5.jpg Category:Main characters Category:Book of Shadows Category:Demons Category:Magical beings Category:Hybrids Category:Upper-Level Demons Category:Ultimate Powers